May's only herself when she's with Drew
by HarvestGirl10
Summary: Request from Maiden Hinata! Stuck in a Pokemon Center in Johto , May finds a certain person that can truly bring out the best in herself. That and a little bit of karaoke! Contestshipping! Hint of Ikarishipping! "I'm Only Me When I'm with You" songfic!


It's time for a songfic

It's time for a songfic! Yay! I got a request from Maiden Hinata, asking if I could make a fic with this song, so here it is! I hope you like it Maiden Hinata!

Song: I'm Only Me When I'm With You

Artist: Taylor Swift

Oh and um… (Sweat-drops)

"Hit me baby one more time," by Chad Michael Murray, eh…haha XD.

_**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, ITS CHARACTERS, OR THE SONG THAT IS USED!**_

Enjoy! Oh also, there is going to be some small ikarishipping in here, eh you guys know me, I just can't resist : )

* * *

"_Encore! Encore!" _The surrounding crowd chanted as a very red and embarrassed May stood on a small stage in the middle of the Pokemon Center. She clutched the mic tightly, trying her best not to loose her balance. That would be even more embarrassing! Yet as the crowd chanted and cheered, a small fluttering in her heart danced about.

Had performing…in front of all these people…_make her happy?_

She couldn't help but stifle a small laugh as she took in the applause, glad that everyone enjoyed her singing. It made getting stuck in a Pokemon Center during a harsh rainstorm seem, dare she say it, _FUN!_

May scanned over the crowd, looking for someone in particular. She squinted her eyes and soon enough, the person she searched for came into view.

After all, it was pretty hard miss someone with _green hair. _

Giggling slightly to herself, she set the microphone back on top of the Center's karaoke machine before heading off the mini stage, making her way through the small crowd of trainers and coordinators who were fortunate to find shelter in the harsh storm.

As she gently nudged and shoved her way through the people, she finally made her way towards the back were the said coordinator she was searching for stood, smirking.

His back was leaned so casually against the doorframe, his arms crossed. May finally caught up to him, just a few feet away from his, panting from out of breath!

'_Wow…those people really like to grab!' _She thought as she sweat-dropped, she must have sung really well!

"Did you have fun?" The voice of the boy said, a hint of laughter lingering in his words. May looked up at him, a sudden glare at her face.

"But don't you mean, _didn't you have fun, __**Drew**__?!_" She scowled at the boy, Drew smirked once more.

"Eh," He coolly said as he flipped his hair, May's eyes flamed with a fury!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _EH?!_" She screamed in his face, _"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SHOVED ME UP THERE!" _

Drew innocently looked at her, "What do you mean?" He pouted.

"Don't play dumb!" May pointed he finger at him, accusing him. "You are full aware of what you did!"

Drew stared at her, trying _very _hard not to burst into hysterics. The very memory itself was too funny.

May however, saw the memory in a different light.

_A very __angry__ light. _

_May sighed as she sat there on one of the Pokemon Center's sofas, a warm blanket around her, and a fresh cup of hot cocoa warming her hands. The center was such a comfort for her, she felt relieved. Also, the bad singing that was being played made her giggled. _

_She looked towards where the source came from, a small karaoke stage was right in the middle of the room, and May sweat-dropped. _

'_**I wonder if the sick pokemon mind the singing?' **__She thought as she tried her best not to break out in hysterics as a boy tired his best to hit a high-note._

_Note that this boy was probably going through __**puberty**__._

_That's how bad it was._

_May couldn't handle this, she had to distract her attention from the boy to something else or else she wouldn't be able to hold back the laughs no longer! So, she looked out the nearby window. _

'_**The storm is getting worse and worse…" **__She thought as her eyes softened sadly, "__**If this continues, there will be no way I can make it to the docks in time…" **_

_May's grip tensed around her cup. Yes, the now green-bandana wearing brunette was currently traveling in Johto and has done remarkably well in her contests. She had just won her third ribbon! _

_But…she was traveling all alone…_

_May never knew how lonesome it could be. At least back in Hoenn, Ash, Brock, and her brother kept her company; they encouraged her to do so well, and she always did. But now, with her brother all the way back in Petalburg and Ash and Brock in Sinnoh, it was just so different than what she was used to! _

_Where was that encouragement that kept her going?_

_Although on the outside, you still saw the happy and go-lucky May. She hated to admit it but on the inside, she just didn't feel quiet herself…_

_May sighed once more as she sipped her cocoa, letting the sweet drink warm her up. And as she removed the cup from her mouth, she began to look on the brighter sides._

_The contests she participated in never changed. Occasionally, she'll run into Harley, whom still plotted some kind of revenge on her. Always having these wild schemes to outsmart her in contest, but with her hard effort, May would sometimes manage to come out victorious! _

_And then there was Solidad, May had only seen her once since the time she has been in Johto and that has been at the contest where she had won her second ribbon. Solidad didn't participate, but to watch instead. Deep down, May was somewhat relieved. She knew Solidad was good, and whenever May thought of battling her, the sad memory of the Grand Festival entered her thoughts. _

_How May lost miserably. _

_And then there was…_

_May thoughts traced towards the image of a certain green-haired boy, a rose in his hands. May shook her head as a blush dared to creep upon her face._

"_No Stop it May!" She scolded herself, "There is no way, no possible way that I like-!" _

"_**DREW!!" **__As if on cue, millions of fan girls screamed and squealed as a massive mob formed in the middle of the Pokemon Center._

"_H-Huh?!" May snapped up from her thoughts as she looked, and to her surprise, there he was!_

_There __**he**__ was!! There Drew stood in the middle of a swarm of fan girls, basking in the attention. He coolly flipped his hair, which caused more squeals to produce from the crowd._

_May sweat-dropped. _

'_**And then there was Drew.' **_

"_Drew?" May stood up from her comfortable seat and approached the mob. Drew's head perked up from the sound of the voice and he looked towards May way. As soon as he saw her, he slightly smiled. _

"_Hey May," He said as he dismissed the fan girls, who seemed to float away with hearts in their eyes. May watched the scene, once again trying her best to burst into hysterics. _

"_So, what have you been up to lately?" He said as they both sat down on a nearby sofa that was conveniently next to them._

"_Nothing much," May replied, wincing on how incredibly bad the singer was performing over at the karaoke area. Drew looked towards that way as well, wincing too._

"_You would think that people know how bad they are," May cringed, yes it was that __**bad!**_

_Drew laughed as he flick his hair, "You think you could do any better?"_

"_Oh, I __**know **__I can do better." May responded, covering her ears. Oh god…here comes the refrain! _

"_**SHOW meh, how you want it to be," **__The male singer performed, singing TERRIBLY as he got into the song, actually believing he was good. _

"_**TELL ME BAB-EH!" **_

"_So tell me," May tried asking over the loud horrible song, "How many ribbons do you have?" _

"_**Cause I need to KNOW. NOW! BECAUSE!!" **__The singer kept singing over, blasting the loudspeakers, Drew couldn't hear May! _

"_WHAT?!" Drew asked May in a tone-deaf voice as they both stood up, wincing. _

"_**My loneliness is killing my, AND. I !!" **_

"_I SAID! HOW MANY RIBBONS DO YOU HAVE?!" May screamed at him. _

"_**I must confess, I still believe!" **_

"_What did you say?!" Drew still couldn't hear her! _

"_**STILL BELIEVE!" **__The male singer sung as he sung HIS OWN HARMONY in a high-pitched voice that puberty would simply not allow. _

"_**I'F I'M NOT WIT YOU I'LL LOOSE MY MIND!" **_

_Drew held his index finger before May, signifying her to hold on for one moment. He began heading towards the karaoke area. May just stood there, confused. _

"_**GIVE ME A SIGN!!" **__The singer sung as he clutched the mic hard with both hands, screaming into the mic. Drew made his way onto the stage casually, the singer was completely unaware. _

"_Um…Drew…" May uneasily said as she outreached her hand. What was he going to do exactly?_

"_**HIT ME BABY ONE MORE-**__OOF__**!" **__Drew pummeled his fist right into the person's gut, completely knocking the wind out of him!_

_May sweat-dropped, well, at least the singing stopped and she could hear again._

"_Everyone," Drew coolly said as he took the mic from the singer's shaking hand. "Sorry for that, but now," A crowd a gathered around, well of course, it was THE DREW. _

_Drew suddenly had a mischievous look in his eyes, May stared at him. What exactly was he planning?!_

"_May I like to present to you! Our very own, lovely May!" He outreached his hands to her, May shrieked! _

_Everyone, who once had there attention of Drew, turned around to face her! Now normally, May wasn't the type to get stage-fright, after all, she was a coordinator, BUT! This was completely different! _

"_Come on up here May!" Drew said as he smiled victoriously. Clenching her teeth, May stomped her way up the stage, her eyes burning into Drew's emerald eyes. _

"_**Your. Going. To. Regret. This." **__She hissed under her breath towards Drew._

"_Hey, you said that you can do better, so do it." He smirked as he handed her the mic, walking away. _

"_B-But I didn't mean-!" May yelled after him desperately, but she was cut off when Nurse Joy pressed the Play button the machine. _

_The music began, and May gulped as she stared at the lyrics that were going to appear on the blue screen. _

_Drew was going to pay for this! _

* * *

"But you had fun; I saw it in your eyes." Drew smirked as he dug into his pockets; May's brow was still furrowed!

"S-So?! That gives you no right to-!" May was cut off when something red and sweet-smelling was shoved right in her face; she looked over the item to see Drew, smiling like he always did.

"Here," He simply said as May took the rose blankly, completely forgetting what she was about to say.

"Um, is this for beautifly too?" She raised an eyebrow, trying to crack his cool demeanor. However, Drew looked the other way, flicking his hair.

"Wow May, you really are dense!" He smirked a May flew over, anime-style!

"T-That's not it, you-!"

"Hey everyone! The rain has stopped!" A voice from outside called out, both May and Drew averted their attention from on another to the window, completely forgetting their little argument.

It was true, the rain has stopped!

"Kyah! You can finally see the stars now!" May squealed with delight as she looked out the window, a small happiness fluttered in May's heart.

'_Perhaps I'll be able to reach the docks in time after all!' _

"Isn't this awesome Drew?" May turned to face Drew, but, he wasn't there!

"…Drew?"

_May clutched the microphone tight as the lyrics began to dance upon the blue small screen, every stared at her as she meekly sung that first verse. _

"_Friday night beneath the stars," She sung as the audience stared in awe! She was really good!_

"Where could he have gone?" May asked as she put her hands on her hips, looking all around. Her eyes traced towards the outside window, and to her luck, she got a glimpse of something green!

She raced out the Pokemon Center's main doors and took a step out into the cool crisp night. The stars were shining so brightly, and May could smell the dew of fresh rain drops, hidden in between the wet grass.

"Drew!" She called out towards the green-haired boy, who happened to be Drew. He was in then open field area of the center and he had his pokeball in hand.

"_In a field, behind your yard." May sung, her voice becoming more and more vibrant._

"Oh… May," He looked towards her. May stopped dead in her tracks. She stared at Drew for a moment, awe in her eyes. His hair was full of fresh dew and the look in his eyes showed that he was clearly frustrated about it. May hated to admit it, but he looked so cute!

"_You and I are painting pictures in the sky,"_

"Aw Drew, you look so silly!" May giggled as she ran up to him, Drew looked the other way, annoyed.

"But what are you doing out here?" May asked, Drew turned to her and smiled. "I'm here to stretch out Flygon's wings." And to prove his point, he released his green flying pokemon out, its green wings shining in the moonlight.

He approached his pokemon and hopped onto its back, he stared at May, who was just staring at him.

"Care to join?" He simply asked as he outreached his hand towards her, an offer that made her heartbeat.

"_Sometimes we don't say a thing," May looked up from her singing, only to see Drew standing there in the back, smiling. "Just listen to the crickets sing."_

'Sure," May replied happily, grabbing his hand. Drew took it and hutched her onto Flygon, right behind him.

"_Everything I need is right here by my side." _

"You ready?" Drew asked her, May gulped nervously.

"_And I know everything about you,"_

"Y-Yeah!" She replied, a little bit anxious.

"Then hang on!" Drew laughed as he gestured to Flygon; May wrapped her arms tightly around Drew's waist.

"_I don't want to live without you!" May sung powerfully, kicking into the refrain._

And just like that, Flygon flapped its wing, and using its feet, kicked itself off the ground. A surge of wind passed through May and Drew's hair as Flygon soared up high into the night sky.

"_I'm only up when you're not down," May kicked up the beat a little bit, putting more oomph into hr singing._

May marveled at the sky, the bright stars shining. She looked down below at the ground, but once she did, she instantly regretted it! They were so high up!

"_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground, It's like no matter what I do." _

"Don't look down." Drew softly reassured as May held onto to Drew even harder! But then after a short few seconds, both realized what they were doing and blushed a bit.

But that didn't mean that may let go of the position

"_Well you drive me crazy half the time," May shot a glance at Drew, aiming that bit towards him. Drew tried to hold back laughter!_

"_The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true." _

About a good minute passed before May spoke up, "You never answered my question, how many ribbons do you have?"

Drew chuckled a bit before answering, "Four."

May growled under her breath, of course Drew was ahead of her.

"_And I'm only me when I'm with you!!" _

"Ha May, you got to learn to keep up." Drew flicked his hair, May just glared at him. Drew looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Don't worry, I have no doubt you'll get into the Grand Festival this time."

_May took a deep breath as she looked at the crowd, who seemed to be in awe. Smiling, she began the next verse. _

"_Just a small town boy and girl," _

"_Living in the crazy world" _

"_Trying to figure out what is and isn't true," _

"I know but…" May's eyes softened, suddenly a heavy burden pressed onto her shoulders. "What if I can't make it? Those past two times I had my friends with me but now…"

"_And I don't try to hide my tears, my secrets or my deepest fears." _

"I'm shocked May, you don't consider me as your friend?" Drew smirked once more, looking at her. May was taken back!

"Well of c-course but-!" She looked down, trying her best to conceal her blush. Thank goodness it was night!

"_Through it all, nobody gets me like you do." She sung, smiling, _

"But what?" Drew casually said back to her, May didn't know what to say!

"I-I mean, I don't see you as often! You're still my friend; in fact, you're a really good friend!" May quickly flustered, Drew smiled, satisfied.

"_And you know everything about me, you say you can't live without me!" __May once again, kicked it into the chorus. _

"Aw really, I'm kinda disappointed." Drew mock-pouted. May turned red, what was that suppose to mean?!

"_I'm only up when you're not down!" _

"What are you implying?" May asked, Drew didn't respond. Suddenly, May's face lit up! "Are you saying that you like me?" She giggled.

"_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground, It's like no matter what I do." _

_Everyone clapped and cheered, May thought she even heard a whistle! She was so happy! Singing karaoke was so much fun! _

Drew immediately turned a bright crimson! May giggled even more, "Is that why you invited me up here?" She pressed on, and the more she did, the redder Drew turned!

"_Well you drive me crazy half the time,"_

"Shut up May, you're being really annoying." Drew clenched his teeth, trying his best to hold off his blushes. May found this very cute!

"It's okay Drew! You don't have to admit now," She smiled, Drew whipped around, frustrated with the green-bandana girl.

"_The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true."_

"I-I never said-!" He began defensibly, but May cut him off. "That's right. You didn't say anything." She said blankly, Drew just started at her, blankly in return as well.

"That's right." He huffed as he turned back towards the steering of Flygon, and as he did, May turned a little pink.

In fact, both coordinators were pink! But they wouldn't dare show that to each other!

"_And I'm only me when I'm…with you!!" _

_The music raged on and on, the people in May's grasp. She was completely caught in the music's spell, and so was Drew. _

_But it wasn't the music's spell that caught him._

_Something else…_

"Drew…?" May began as she laid her head against his back.

"Yeah May?" Drew asked, still keeping his eyes ahead of him.

"Thanks…" She closed her eyes as she just rested against his back, "For everything…"

"_When I'm with anybody else, it's so hard to be myself…" May sung softly, a melodic ring to her voice. _

She felt Drew's back tense up a bit but after a while, he began to relax and that's when she smiled.

'For what exactly? I mean, what did I do?" He asked, May sweetly smiled as she lifted her head against his back. Her heart beating, she tapped Drew on the shoulder.

"_Only you can say…"_

Drew, unaware, of what was next, turned around to face her but instead of seeing May's face, a pair of soft lips came crashing down onto his. His eyes widened in shock while May closed her, a light blush on her cheek.

"_That I'm only up when you're not down!" _

"_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground, It's like no matter what I do." _

Suddenly, May broke from the kiss, looking away. Drew stood there speechless. May, meanwhile, was going crazy inside her head! That was her first kiss!

Drew was her very first kiss!

"Um…" May began, trying to break the awkward silence that was brought upon them.

"_Well you drive me crazy half the time,"_

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't know what came over me I just-" May fretted, but then…

"Shh…" Drew soothed as he cupped a hand around her face, May didn't bother to swat it away.

"_The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true."_

Drew slowly brought her face towards his, inclining his head ever so slightly.

"_And I'm only me…" May sung, putting her heart into it._

He leaned in closer and closer, May could almost feel his breath against her lips. Her heart swayed back and forth, she was afraid it would jump out of her chest!

"_Who I want to be…"_

And then slowly, his lips came onto hers…

"_Well I'm only me when I'm with you!" _

"_With You!" _

They both broke apart, and smiled at each other. Flygon got a glimpse of his owner and rolled his eyes, snickering.

"_Oh Oh Oh! YEAH!" _

_May finished, pumping her fist into the air. The crowed roared with approval "Encore! Encore!" The shouted. _

* * *

"So, you're actually heading to Sinnoh for the Wallace Cup?" Drew asked as he cocked up an eyebrow, eyeing May, who was laughing nervously. They were now back at the pokemon center, where May sat Drew down and told them the news.

_This wasn't easy after what had happened with them!_

"Um yeah. I thought it might be fun! That's why I'm glad that the rain stopped, so it will be easier to reach the docks in time." She giggled, Drew sweat-dropped.

"Are you sure? Contests in Sinnoh are a little bit different than the ones here and in Hoenn. You'd have to dress up-"

"I'd love to dress up!" May opposed.

"And you are definitely not familiar with seals and ball capsules…"

"I'll figure it out!" She countered, pumping her fists in the air.

Drew smirked at her. "Well then, this'll be interesting."

"Also, I think I'm going to meet up with Ash and Brock there too. Since that's where they headed since the last time I saw them, oh! It's going to be so much fun seeing them!" She said as she clasped her hands together.

"Maybe I should go call them, let's go!" May quickly grabbed Drew's hand and dragged him to the phones against his will.

He sweat-dropped as May stared at the small device.

"May, they are in freaking _Sinnoh_. We can't call them if we don't where they are staying, We have no idea where they are at, they could be in the woods, at a center, or even-" Drew began to reason with the girl but he was cut off by May dialing a number and a Nurse Joy appearing on the screen.

"Hello?" She sweetly asked.

"Um hi, is a trainer with a pikachu named Ash there?" May replied, Drew sweat-dropped.

She wasn't going to call _every single_ center in Sinnoh was she?!

"Oh yes, there is a trainer like that here. I'll go get him." The nurse left the screen and while they waited, May shot a victorious sneer towards Drew, who rolled his eyes. He muttered something alone the lines of _lucky _and_ idiot._

"Hello?" Ash asked as he appeared on the phone with Pikachu on his shoulder, May's face lit up!

"Ash! How's it going?" She asked towards the screen, Ash's face lit up as well.

"May! How have you been? It's been well," All of a sudden a crash was heard from the background, "Erm," Ash sweat-dropped as he looked off-screen,

"Cha…" Pikachu sweat-dropped as more crashes boomed.

He turned his attention back to May, "How's Johto?"

"Um f-fine…" Both Drew and May looked at the side of the screen, trying to look where Ash just recently shot a glance at. They jumped as another crash was heard.

"W-What's going on?!" Drew stuttered as both he and May sweat-dropped, Ash weakly laughed.

"W-Well you see…"Ash tried to explain but a sudden scream interrupted him, which caused May and Drew to jump again!

"_**OH NO!**_ YOU GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SON OF A—_MMPH!" _A girls' voice cried from off-screen.

"Dawn! _Control_ yourself!" Brock's voice of reason boomed off-screen as well as he covered Dawn's mouth before she could say something truly terrible.

"Troublesome Girl…" Paul muttered as he came into view, walking past Ash, a few bruises on his face.

Ash sweat-dropped as he watched Paul walk by.

"_YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY SO EASILY!" _Dawn boomed as she appeared on camera, running past Ash and after Paul, her eyes still blazing.

"Dawn! NO!" Brock, too rushed past the screen, trying to get a hold of Dawn again.

Soon _more_ crashes could be heard.

May and Drew just stood there, confused, sweat-dropping.

"Y-You see…she gets very angry at him sometimes…" Ash tried to explain, "Don't worry, She's not normally like this."

"Pikaa…" Pikachu sighed.

"God, I wonder what they would do to each other if they hated one another," Drew said, smirking slyly, May nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, dumbfounded. May and Drew gave each other face palms.

Both coordinators looked at each other before turning towards Ash, smiling.

"I think all they need is a little bit of karaoke!" May giggled as Drew put his arm around his shoulder.

Ash, once again, laughed nervously. "Um…yeah…about that…the machine kinda got in Dawn's way and…" Implying that the karaoke machine was now just a memory…

"Um wow…" May blinked, "What did he do to her?!" She asked, flabbergasted.

"Eh…He forgot her name…again, _and _he flicked up her skirt while she wasn't looking…" Ash sweat-dropped as he told them.

There was a long awkward silence before May started to laugh!

"Aw, that's cute." May giggled,

"Young love…" Drew snickered.

'What do you guys mean?!" Ash asked, still confused.

"Never mind Ash, I'll be seeing you!" May replied as she hung up the phone, smiling.

"Well, looks like Sinnoh will be quite interesting." May winked towards Drew, who nodded slightly.

But then...

Suddenly, Drew pulled May into an embrace! May was shocked, her eyes wide with surprise!

"Don't forget..." He whispered, "I'm going to be watching you, when you compete…"

May closed her eyes, digging her face into his shoulder.

"I know…" She murmured, wishing now she could bring more than just luggage onto that ship…

* * *

Well, that's it! I really hoped you liked it Maiden Hinata! It was kinda hard for me to write a plot with the song but now, I think I did alright. Just if you guys didn't realize it before , the lyrics are supposed to be sung by May when she sang at the karaoke stand, and that's why I kinda began the story with her finishing, so the lyrics would be a flashback while they ride on Flygon!

Eh…I'm not that happy with the Flygon ride, I was running of things for them to do, so I just made them jump right into a kiss. Ugh, I hope it doesn't look too rushed.

Also, the "hit me baby one more time…" part, if you search the artist I mentioned earlier on you tube, you'd here how bad it was, lol. It's from the movie Freaky Friday XD

Anyways, I hope this was good for you guys! And yay! This was my first contestshipping fic! And kyah! Some ikarishipping towards the end! Heehee, sorry but I couldn't resist XD!

Until next time! And Review!


End file.
